Together We Can
by SaraStar
Summary: GregSara. Sara is teasing Greg, but things take a terrifying turn.
1. Part One

_I've been reading fanfictions here for quite some time now and I've decided to finally post one of my own. I wrote this once when I was bored, I am gonna try and continue from here. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think about it._

_Just remember that this is my very first CSI story, so don't expect it to be perfect. And please, English is **NOT** my first language (I am from Holland), so forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes. Tell me about it in a review, if you want.  
I'll do my best, though, to keep everything correct English._

_Now I am gonna stop talking. I hope you enjoy._

_/ Eva_**

* * *

**

**Together We Can**

_a Greg & Sara story_

**Part One**

"Sara, Greg, you guys work upstairs. We will work downstairs," Grissom announced.

Greg seemed happy about this, a smile crept across his face. Sara, however, just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever."

She and Greg started climbing up the stairs, their kits in their hands.

Sara opened the door to one of the bedrooms. It was a huge mess of cuddle animals and other toys spred all over the room. The bed was unmade and the curtains were still half closed, preventing the daylight from entering the room.

"My guess, this is the daughter's room," Greg declared, standing right behind Sara in the doorway.

"What, _really!_ I thought it was the parents' bedroom!" Sara shouted, sarcastically. "Duhhh."

"I am just saying..."

Sara rolled her eyes once again and placed down her kit on the floor. She walked towards the window and opened the curtains. She blinked her eyes a few times against the sudden sunlight shining into her face.

Sara opened the window, as Greg knelt down on the floor, examining the toys.

"Interesting?" Sara asked, with a glance at him.

"Absolutely."

Sara smirked. She leant out of the window and her eyes catched a small pink notebook lying a few metres away in the gutter.

She frowned. "Hey, Greg?"

"Hmmm?" Greg replied, not taking his eyes off of a cuddle crocodile.

"There's a notebook lying in the gutter. It's pink, so it could very well belong to the daughter. Her diary, maybe."

"Aha."

"Why would it be in the gutter?"

Greg shrugged. "Maybe she once got so sick of all her entries that she threw it out of the window, but it landed in the gutter instead? I dunno."

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Greg turned to Sara, a confused expression on his face.

"There could be useful information in that book."

"So what do you want to do? Climb out of the window and get it?"

"Uhm... actually, yes."

Greg gave Sara a weird look. He stood up, walked towards the window and looked out of it.

"Sara, it's at least twenty metres up high! If not more!" he exclaimed.

He turned to her. "It's too dangerous."

"Don't be so silly. Here, help me onto the window sill."

"Sara, I am not letting you---"

"Shut up and help me."

Sara put her hand on Greg's shoulder, who looked rather unpleased, and climbed onto the window sill. She swung her legs over the edge and placed her feet upon the gutter.

She held onto the window frame and turned carefully, so she faced Greg, who now looked at her with a pallid face.

"See how easy it is? No need for panic."

"Y-you're not there yet."

"Right, I know."

Sara held onto the window frame as she slowly moved sideward, towards the notebook.

"Sara, watch out. Be careful, please," sounded Greg's worried voice.

Sara looked at him, grinning, her hair blowing in the wind. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. But don't talk, just get that damn book and come back here."

Sara laughed, suddenly feeling like teasing Greg a bit. "I can let go of the window frame too, if you want."

"Sara!"

Sara laughed again and teasing took her hands off the window frame. "No hands, Greg, no hands!"

"Sara, stop that!" Greg shouted.

"No haaaands! Whee!"

She swung her hands up in the air, but then she suddenly slipped and lost her balance. Much to Greg's dismay, he saw how Sara gasped and fell with a scream, only just in time grabbing the gutter with one hand.

"SARA!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Part Two

_Thank you so much, Fia and ObsessedTWfan! You guys encouraged me to go with this story. :) So here's the next part. Enjoy._

_/ Eva._

**

* * *

**

**Together We Can**

_a Greg & Sara story_

**Part Two **

Panicking, Sara grabbed the gutter with her other hand too. She swung back and forth, kicking out her legs.

Desperately she tried to find any support, anything to put her feet upon, but her shoe soles just scratched over the bricken wall of the house.

"Greeeeg!" she screamed.

Sara looked up and saw Greg's widened eyes staring down at her. He clearly was in shock.

"Greg, come on! Are you gonna let me hang here!"

Sara's shouts made that Greg quickly climbed onto the window sill himself. He stepped onto the gutter, just like Sara had done earlier, looking more scared than ever.

But despite that, he held onto the window frame with one hand and reached out the other one for Sara to take.

"Try taking my hand, Sara!"

Sara took a deep breath and let go of the gutter with one hand, reaching it out.

Their fingers touched each other, but slipped away immediately.

Sara closed her eyes for a second. Her arms started hurting. She couldn't hold this much longer.

Then she tried it again and this time she felt his fingers tightening around hers.

Sara's weight almost dragged Greg down too, but he managed to remain standing.

"Now try pulling yourself up!" Greg shouted.

Sara attempted to do what he said, but her arms simply couldn't do it.

"Aaah! I can't! It's too heavy!"

Cramp was slowly flooding from Sara's wrists up to both of her arms. She kicked out her legs in frustration, once again in a trial to find something to stand on.

But she failed, again.

"Greg... I really can't hold this anymore!"

"Sara, you have to!"

Greg's thoughts were working on high speed. Should he go and get help?

No, he couldn't let her hang there by herself. She'd definately fall and then...

He couldn't let that happen. He _didn't _let that happen.

"I will pull you up!"

"Nooo, don't. Just let me go, Greg! Before I drag us both down!"

"What the hell? I am not letting you go at all, Sara. Never."

Sara couldn't help but smiled. But then her face darkened again, feeling the pain in her arms.

"Try pulling yourself up, Sara!" Greg shouted again.

He used all of his strength trying to get her up, as Sara tried hard to do the same.

Just at the moment they almost succeeded, their hands slipped away of each other.

Sara screamed, quickly grabbed the gutter again, now with both hands.

There she was hanging on her own again. Cramp, cramp, cramp.

Sara felt how her arms were slowly giving up on holding onto the gutter. Her heart was bumping like crazy.

She couldn't hold this anymore. She _couldn't_...

"Sara, take my hand again! Come on!"

"I can't..." Sara's voice sounded weak.

Greg saw her hands slipping away slowly. Panicking, he grabbed one of her wrists.

"I will _not _let you fall."

* * *

**A literal cliffhanger. ;) To be continued soon...**


	3. Part Three

_Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and it encourages me to move on with the story._

I am not very happy with how this chapter came out, but I am posting it anyway. Hopefully I can update soon!

_Enjoy._

_/ Eva_

**

* * *

**

**Together We Can **

_a Greg & Sara story_

**Part Three  
**

Sara let out a sigh of relief when she felt Greg's hands grabbing her wrist. She looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"I told you, I will not let you fall."

She gave him a small smile.

But she saw Greg was having a hard time holding her like this.

"Greg... what are we gonna do?"

"I could go and get help. Grissom and Catherine are downstairs."

Terror flashed in Sara's eyes.

"But then---"

"I will be back very very soon. Promise."

"What if---"

"You'll make it, Sara. I know you can."

Without waiting for her answer, Greg slowly moved Sara's hand back to the gutter and placed her fingers around it carefully.

"Are you ready?"

"I--- no..." Sara mumbled, scared.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes now filled with tears.

This was side from Sara Sidle Greg had never seen before. To him she always seemed to be so strong and unafraid, in contrast to right now.

It hurt him to see her like this.

"You can do it. Really. You can."

Sara sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment, before saying softly: "Okay, I am ready."

"I am letting go now."

Sara nodded, her eyes closed again. She felt Greg squeezing her hand tightly before he let go.

"Sara, promise me you will not let go."

"I won't... just go now."

After one last glance at Sara, Greg turned and grabbed the window frame again.

Carefully, he climbed back onto the window sill and jumped off it, landing on the floor of the daughter's room.

He started running, out of the room and down the stairs.

He ran into the living-room, where Catherine was knelt down on the floor, working.

She looked up as Greg rushed into the room and halted right in front of her, so abruptly that he almost lost his balance.

"Is uhm... is everything alright?" she asked.

Greg started rambling like crazy. Catherine only catched the words 'Sara', 'fall' and 'help'.

"No, no, no, calm down, calm down, Greg," she said, moving her hand up and down. "What's going on with Sara?"

"She... no time, come..." Greg said, breathlessly.

He grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled her with him, ignoring her shouts of protest.

"I will explain later!"

He drew her with him up the stairs, into the bedroom.

Catherine stumbled over a few toys on the floor and held onto Greg not to fall.

"Damnit."

"Come on!" Greg shouted.

He pulled her arm again, dragging her towards the window.

Exasperated because of Greg's eager to get her doing what he wanted, Catherine looked out the window.

Then the expression on her face changed from annoyed to shocked, seeing Sara hanging there.

"Oh my God! What the hell did you guys do here?"

"Not now! We gotta get her up, before---"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up. Let me think what we can do."

* * *

**To be continued. Hopefully soon. **


	4. Part Four

_I am really sorry that it took me so long to update. But thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me sooo happy. :D  
I've started a second CSI fic, which I'll be posting after this one._

_Anyway, back to the story now. Thanks again for the support!_

_/ Eva_

**

* * *

**

**Together We Can**

_a Greg & Sara story_

**Part Four**

Greg wanted to say something about his annoyance of being told to shut up by two women in one hour, but he held his tongue, thinking of Sara.

Instead, he looked at Catherine, who was searching all over the bedroom and exploring all of the closets, clearly trying to find something.

'What are you doing?' Greg asked, impatiently after he glanced at Sara again.

'I am searching for...' Catherine mumbled, as she knelt down to check the lowest shelf of a closet, 'come on, there's got to be...'

Greg felt his annoyance rising, by the fague talking of the older CSI.

'Catherine, just tell me what you are looking for, I could help you searching...'

'I am looking for a rope, a cord, a piece of string... anything to pull Sara up with.'

Greg stamped with his foot on the floor in frustration. It was so easy, so simple... why couldn't he think of that himself?

Catherine tiptoed, trying to reach the top shelf of the closet, but she was too small.

'Uhm, Greg... could you...' she asked, slightly embarrassed.

Happy that she finally needed _his _help, Greg ran up the closet and reached his hand to the top shelf easily. He searched for a second and then smiled triumphantically, pulling out a blue jumping rope.

'Bingo!'

'Give that to me.'

Greg handed the rope to Catherine, who quickly walked to the window and climbed onto the window sill easily.

'Hey, hey, what are you doing?' Greg protested.

'What do you think, Greg!' she shouted back.

'Be careful, please, we don't want you to fall---'

Catherine didn't listen to him. She stepped onto the gutter, barely noticing the high.

'My God, Sara!' she shouted, seeing the brunette hanging there.

Sara looked up at her, scared.

'What are you gonna do?'

Catherine held up the jumping rope for Sara, and without waiting for her reaction, she began binding the rope around Sara's wrists.

Then she pulled the rope, so it tightened.

'Ouch!'

'Sorry... Greg!'

Greg appeared by the window. 'Yes!'

Catherine reached out the end of the rope for Greg to take and he grabbed it from her hand.

'Right. Now, Sara, when I say it you let go of the gutter. We'll pull you up. Got it?'

A weak 'yes' from Sara sounded. Catherine turned to Greg.

'Ready?'

'Of course!'

'Okay. Sara! You can let go now!'

Sara closed her eyes. She slowly let go of the gutter, her heart pounding, and she halfly expected to hit the ground soon, but the rope, or rather Catherine and Greg, held her.

The rope was digging into her skin painfully, but she felt relieved anyway that she wasn't hanging there on her own anymore.

Back in the room, Greg was trying hard to remain standing where he stood and not being dragged with the rope. Catherine was standing in the gutter, trying the same.

'Greg!' she shouted. 'Are you ready to pull?'

'Yes, I am!'

'Okay then. One, two, three... pull!'

She and Greg used all of their strength and much to their pleasure, they succeeded.

Slowly, they pulled Sara up, until she was up to her stomach. Catherine reached ouf for her hand and helped Sara onto the gutter, too.

Sara took a deep breath, exhausted, but happy that she was no longer in danger. Her knees were still shaking.

'Now get the hell back in here, you guys!' Greg commanded.

Sara looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face.

'Yes, Greggo.'

* * *

**To be continued.**

_I should just tell you, this part where Catherine can't reach the top shelf is actually based on something similar that happened to me. I was in a CD/DVD shop with two friends and I wanted to check out a DVD on the top shelf, but couldn't reach it, so I had to ask one of my friends... whaha. :D_


	5. Part Five Greggo & Saris

_I am sooooo _s_orry for the long wait! School has been very busy and I was kind off out of inspiration on this story. Anyway, my summer holiday has started and I wrote this today.  
It's the final chapter to this story. I wanna thank everyone who read this story and reviewed; it means a lot to me!_

_For now enjoy the last chapter._

_/ Eva 3_

**

* * *

**

**Together We Can**

_a Greg & Sara story_

**Part Five - Greggo & Saris**

Greg pulled down on the side of the road and turned off the engine. He looked at Sara, who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat of his car.

"Sara, are you sure you should already get back to work?" he asked, concern in his brown eyes.

Sara smiled ironically. "Greg, come on. It was my own fault. It was such a crazy idea to climb out of that window and I should've known that. I am not gonna let you do all the work by yourself because of my own stupidity."

"You really don't have to pretend in front of me, Sara. I know you had some terrifying moments down that gutter."

Sara looked down at her hands. It was true; of course it was true.

"... at least I had."

Now Sara turned her face onto Greg again. "You did?"

"Sara, what did you think then?"

Sara sighed. "I should've just listened to you when you told me it was a bad idea to climb out of the window."

Immediately after she had said that, Sara corrected herself and added, "No, I should've thought of it myself."

They both didn't say a word for a while, until Sara broke the silence: "Look, this has happened and we can't change anything about that. Let's just forget it."

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "What you want," he mumbled, opening the car door.

A thing that had been bothering her for a few days, suddenly popped into Sara's mind.

"Greg, wait."

"What?" He turned around, facing Sara.

"I just... I realized I never really thanked you for... well, you know..."

He shrugged. "Thank Catherine. After all she was the one who rescued you..."

"Well, if you hadn't gone to get her, then---"

"Sara, seriously stop it. What was I supposed to do then? Leave you hanging there?"

"Well, _no_, but... still..."

"Sara---"

"Thank you, Greggo."

Greg smiled. "No problem. Now, let's get to work, before Grissom will get mad at us."

"Good idea."

With their kits in their hands, they passed the 'crime scene - do not cross'-line and walked into the house.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sara and Greg were both working. 

Sara glanced at Greg, who was taking a photo. Then her eyes went towards the window and she grinned by herself.

"Hey, Greg," she said, walking up to the window, "I think there's something lying down there, outside of the window... maybe I should---"

"NO!" Greg jumped up, almost dropping his camera. "No, no, no, I am _not _letting you do that again. No way, Sara, really---"

He then realized Sara was looking at him, her whole face smiling.

"Is something funny?"

"I was kidding, Greggo."

"Oh." Greg hung his head.

Sara laughed. "But if I did - would you come and rescue me again?"

"Naaah... I'd just leave you hanging there. You'd never stop teasing me anyway."

His voice sounded a little insulted.

The smile dropped from Sara's face. "Oh, Greg, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that..."

"It's okay, really. Just don't climb out of a window again, will you? I am already afraid of heights..."

Sara laughed. "Promised, Greggo."

"Alright, Saris."

Sara spun around. "Saris?"

"You keep calling me 'Greggo', so I figured I should make up a nickname for you, too."

Sara kept quiet for a while, then she smiled. "That's actually kinda cute. Saris sounds nice."

"So we're Greggo and Saris."

"Sounds like a team."

Greg laughed. "Yup. Greggo and Saris. Together we can."

* * *

**Again thank you all for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed it:)**


End file.
